Crossing Against the Lights
by Brown Eyed Girl1
Summary: .'Who Wants a kid that crawls into mine fields anyway? Back home he'd probably be crossing against the lights.' Trapper is back in Boston after the war and finds the little boy he wanted to adopt it there too.Happily Ever After has arrived!
1. A rainy day in Boston

"Auntie Char-lot, what means "Uncle"?" It had been a year since WAC Charlotte Mackenzie had brought her orphaned nephew back to America. He had learned the basics of the language quickly, but his vocabulary was scarce. He turned to her from looking out the restaurant window out into the rainy Boston day.  
"Well Kim, oh, you make me wish I had my Korean dictionary." She hammed up for the 6 year old to which he gave his million dollar grin. "Um, an uncle would be, how can I explain. An uncle would be your mommy or daddy's brother, or an auntie's husband."  
He looked pensive for a moment, let all this register. "How come you have no uncle?"  
"What?" It was Charlotte's turn for not understanding.  
"You have no uncle." He repeated and realization dawned on Charlotte and she turned bright red in embarrassment.  
"No, you don't have an uncle, I don't have a husband. Don't think it's not for lack of trying baby bear."  
He giggled at the pet name she had given him. 'Bear' was his first word in English. Other nicknames included 'kid', and 'trouble' Charlotte pulled the menu off the center of the table and started to peruse it. "What means 'Trapper'?"  
"A trapper is a type of hunter." She was slightly confused by her nephew's word choices  
  
* * *  
  
His life had been falling apart. Doctor John MacIntire slouched through the drizzly rain and headed to the bar of Felicity's Restaurant in downtown Boston, and ordered a gin martini and it was only 2:16 in the afternoon. Ah well, it reminded him of old times. Times before his wife left him. The war. The still. 24 hour martinis. Hawk, Henry, Ferret Face and Hotlips. In spite of the war, life wasn't too bad. At least then his wife still loved him. But then he had gotten discharged and was elated to come home. He never wanted Louise, Kathy and Becky to leave his sight ever again. Then, then three days later Louise told him that she divorcing him. She'd fallen in love with some lawyer big shot and was taking the girls with her to live with them in his house in the country.  
His shift at Mass. Gen had just ended but he didn't want to go home yet, the house was too empty with out the girl's clutter and the smell of Louise burning yet another pot roast.  
  
* * *  
  
"What do you want to eat baby bear?" Charlotte gazed over the menu. Kim did not respond. "Kim?" He didn't respond again. He was staring at a man that just came in the door. She put her menu down, "trouble." That got his attention. "What do you want to eat?"  
"Kimchee."  
"Again? Sauerkraut is all you ever eat. Pretty soon you're going to turn into a cabbage. How 'bout some chicken fingers?"  
"Kimchee." He insisted.  
Unable to resist her nephew, she waited for the waitress and then ordered a Ruben and a bowl of chowder and a plate of "kimchee" and pork.  
After half an hour, Kim and Charlotte had finished their meals and headed to the counter to pay the bill.  
  
* * *  
  
John felt someone staring at him. He quickly gave a perfunctory glance over his shoulder, and saw a little boy, holding his mother's hand, staring at him. It took him a minute to realize the little boy was Asian. He went back to his martini then did a double take.  
Either he was drunk without drinking a sip or Kim was standing over in the Foyer of Felicity's restaurant, Boston! His Kim!! It had to be! No, it couldn't be. He looked back again, and the little boy was smiling at him. That was Kim! It couldn't be though; Kim was in Korea, with his mother.  
By the time he looked towards the foyer again, not-Kim had disappeared  
  
* * *  
  
It took some doing but Charlotte had finally pulled Kim out onto the side walk, and they walked down the street, hand in hand, Kim singing a little tune and Charlotte just enjoying her nephew.  
"Charlotte? When did you get back from Korea?"  
"Mrs. Carson!" Charlotte recognized the woman approaching her. "Yes, I've been back for almost a year now."  
"Is that your son?" Mrs. Carson said looking at Kim.  
"No, my nephew. My brother had just started filling out the paperwork to claim him and his mother as his family when both he and Moon-Keung died. I adopted him right away and was discharged just in time to bring him home with me."  
"How very Christian of you. He's an absolute darling, how old is he . . .?"  
The conversation was continuing and Kim was getting board. That happened to him a lot. His English was good, but not good enough to be able to understand entire conversations. He noticed a pet shop across the road. He saw a pretty cat he wanted . . .  
  
* * *  
Dr. McIntire quietly paid his bill and left a nice tip for Felicity.  
He was out the door when he heard a frantic. "NO, no stay there, stay there. No!"  
John turned to look what was going on and recognized the woman h saw with the little Asian boy and saw that she and the boy were separated by the heavy traffic - and that the boy was about to cross the street. Both the mother and the elderly lady standing looked petrified. The scene looked so familiar and his own voice echoed in his head - Who wants a kid who crawls into mine fields anyway. He'd probably cross against the lights back home.  
He quickly ran to were the distraught women were standing."  
The mother turned quickly to him as if to explain. "He doesn't know the English for stay."  
"Kim - Kuchio Nugoa" He called across the traffic and repeated it twice, to which the little boy smiled and sat down happily on the curb. John turned quickly and quickly pushed the crossing button a few hundred times. As the lights changed, he quickly dashed across the street and scooped Kim up in his arms. The had to wait through another light, but then they changed again, and the good Doctor triumphantly crossed the street and placed the small boy in the waiting arms of his Mother who was now in shock and tears were streaming down her face.  
"Oh, Kim, you scared me. Don't ever do that to me again, kid." She hugged him tightly, Trapper just watching the entire scene. She turned to him. "Thank you so much, but, how do you know Korean?"  
"I was a surgeon at a MASH unit. I'm John McIntire."  
"Charlotte MacKenzie. Thank you so much again. Is there anything I can do to thank you?"  
John smiled. "No, that's fine, thanks. It was my pleasure. You're little boy reminds me of a kid I met when I was over there." he replied, looking down at the smiling little boy who would now not let go of his hand.  
"How did you know his name was Kim, though?" Charlotte was quite bemused by this.  
"Lucky guess." He shrugged it off. It was just a premonition. A lucky guess. It wasn't the same kid. What were the chances?  
"Well, thank you so much Dr. McIntire." She said, taking Kim's hand and starting to walk down the street.  
Kim hesitantly let go of the Doctor's hand, and was being practically drug by Charlotte, never turning from him. When the reached the end of the block, John was still standing there and Kim started to wave. "Bye Uncle Trapper!" the little boy called to him.  
John went pale as he realized that someone had beaten fate and his Kim had ended up in Boston, crossing against the lights. 


	2. A thankyou lunch

"Dr. MacIntire, there is a young woman for you in your office. She doesn't have an appointment, but she said it was terribly important." Trapper's secretary said as he returned to his office after rounds.  
He was preoccupied and still drowsy. "What? Oh, thanks." He continued into his office and was startled when he recognized Charlotte.  
"Doctor, I came to give you these." She handed him a plate filled with chocolate chip cookies. "Kim and I made them; we wanted to thank you again."  
"Mrs. Mackenzie, please, sit down." He said taking the plate and motioning to the chair across his desk.  
"It's Miss, and please, call me Charlotte. You really were a hero yesterday and I just wanted to let you know how grateful I am. I don't even want to think about what could have happened if you hadn't helped."  
John found himself almost smiling. "It was my pleasure. Seeing your little boy made me think of good times."  
"In the army?" Charlotte grinned.  
A thought jumped into John's mind. "Hey, I'm about to go on lunch, you want to join me."  
"I'd love to."  
  
A few moments later, John was holding Charlotte's chair as she sat down at Felicitiy's.  
"So you're single and you adopted a son, that's pretty gutsy of you."  
She smiled. "Of course I'm gutsy, I'm a WAC. That's how I found Kim actually. My brother was in love with his mother and wanted to marry her and adopt him, but they both died shortly after I was posted over there. I was lucky enough to find Kim when I did, or he would have had to go into one of the orphanages. The nun that ran that particular orphanage kept records of everything. Parents, when he was placed there and things like that. They were more than happy to hand him over to me. They were over crowded as it was."  
Trapper nodded in remembrance. "Yeah, I know how that is. My bunkmate and I used to swipe stuff from the supply tent to give to the nuns. Blankets, powdered milk, penicillin, anything we could get our hands on." John laughed as he remembered some of the hysterical situations that arose from that. "I hadn't thought about Tuttle in years."  
"Tuttle?"  
John laughed again. "That was the name my Bunkie came up with for the imaginary Captain that requisitioned the supplies. This guy even got paid but gave it all to the orphans. Nobody ever saw him, but always said they new him, was his best friend, so everyone believed he was real. It got to the point were a 2-Star wanted to come and decorate him, so my friend had to say he died while doing some field surgery or some such cockamamie story."  
Charlotte laughed. "Sounds like quite the adventure."  
"Yeah, we had some good times." He retreated into a far away look.  
"So, do you have any family?" Charlotte asked, taking a forkful of her meal.  
John grimaced. "Two little girls."  
"Oh?" She tried sounding interested but it came out a little disappointed as well. "What are their names?"  
Trapper reached around to his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, and proudly showed their picture. "That one's Becky and that one is Kathy. They're such little darlings, but I only get to see them a weekend a month any more." Confusion crossed Charlotte's face. "They live out in Concord with my wife and her new husband."  
"I'm sorry. That must be rough. When was the last time you saw them?"  
"Three months ago. I'm allowed to go visit whenever I want, but I just haven't been able to." Again, he got a distant look, but then quickly shook himself out of it. "So, where's Kim today."  
Charlotte beamed with the mention of her little boy. "Oh, he's spending the day with my parents in Roxbury." She looked hesitant for a moment, and then proceeded. "Yesterday you said Kim reminded you of a little boy you knew in Korea?"  
"Yeah."  
"What's that story?" She asked.  
He sighed. "There was this adorable little kid that came through our hospital unidentified. We had no clue of who his parents were or if they were dead or anything. He original plan was to send him to the orphanage after he recovered if no one came to claim him. But, we all fell in love with this kid and couldn't stand the thought of him in an orphanage. So, I decided to adopt him. I wrote home to my wife and they were all thrilled with the idea and I had started filling out the paper work and everything. Then his Mother showed up at the orphanage looking for him and Sister Theresa brought her over. I never saw him again. He was supposed to come for a visit a few weeks later but they never showed up."  
Charlotte's brow furrowed. "Did you say Sister Theresa?" Trapper nodded. "And this little boy's name happened to be Kim. That's how you knew Kim's name?"  
He shrugged. "Isn't fate bizarre? What are the chances?" He looked at Charlotte for a moment. "So, what do you do now that you are out of the Army?"  
"I run a little bakery- hence the cookies sitting on your desk. I studied to be a chef but I just preferred baking so . . ." She trailed of and shrugged carelessly. "Oh, it's getting late. I have to go get Kim. This was so nice, thanks so much for lunch."  
Trapper stood as she did. "Yeah. No problem. Would you maybe like to do it again sometime?" He asked hopefully as he helped her into her coat.  
She turned and smiled at him. "That would be nice. Here, let me give you my number." She said as she pulled a paper napkin in front of her. "Do you have a pen?" He obliged her and she quickly scrawled down her phone number.  
"I think I have better handwriting then that!" John joked.  
She laughed, said goodbye and exited gracefully through the door. Trapper sat back down, stunned by himself. He was starting to feel alive again. No longer was he just a machine, devoid of all emotions save pain, going through life's courses. He saw a glimmer of hope. He was happy again for the first time since he saw his wife's luggage in the hall. 


	3. A picnic in the park

The bell above the door to Charlotte's bakery jingled as it was open. Kim, who was sitting on one of the high stools at the counter, flour on his nose, eating a muffin, turned and launched himself at the legs of the entrant.  
"UNCLE TRAPPER!" He shrilled in delight.  
Charlotte stepped out of the Kitchen in the back, brushing the flour off her hands.  
"Hey Kid." Trapper said affectionately as he ruffled the little boy's black hair. He looked up to see Charlotte gazing quizzically at him. She looked adorable, her dark brown hair pulled back into two braids and a streak of flour matching her nephew's spread across her cheek.  
He smiled at her. "Hi."  
"Hi." She responded uncertainly.  
Kim still clinging to his leg, John crossed to the glass case, the loaded leg dragging. "Mmmm, these muffins look good. Could I get a couple of them? I'm thinking of starting to eat breakfast again."  
"You stopped?" She smiled  
He shrugged. "Breakfast in the army consisted of homemade martinis and my wife's not around to burn me some toast and eggs anymore." He said as Charlotte reached into the deep case and retrieved two of the large muffins.  
She placed them in a paper bag and handed tem to him over the counter. "Would you like some coffee too?"  
He gave his thousand dollar grin. "Great! My secretary's tastes like the stuff from the mess tent."  
Charlotte laughed. "That good, huh?"  
"Yeah, I don't even remember why I hired her. Her coffee is crap, she can't file and I type faster then she does." Well, he had hired her before the war because she was pretty and a flirt, but . . .  
"Well, there you go." She said, placing a lid on the steaming cup of java. "That will be $2.50."  
  
John dropped the bag of baked goodies onto his desk and took a sip of coffee as he sat down and picked up the disordered stack of files of the day. He quickly skimmed the first two files, while biting into a muffin, unable to concentrate. He dropped the files back onto the desk and reached for the phone.  
"Hello, Charlotte's Bakery."  
"So, what are you doing for lunch?"  
"John? Sorry, I can't. I promised Kim a picnic on the commons."  
"Oh." He didn't try to hide his disappointment. In fact, he milked it.  
"I'd invite you along but . . ."  
He didn't let her finish. "I'd love to."  
"Oh, well, if you want . . . I'm just making sandwiches . . ." She faltered.  
"Sounds great. What time?" He asked eagerly.  
"Just stop by at your lunch."  
  
Three hours later Trapper was helping Charlotte spread an old table cloth on the lush grass of the Boston Commons as Kim went chasing butterflies. "Kamsamida." She said as he set down the basket. "That means 'Thank you' right?" She smiled and nodded. "Yep." She poured him a cup of Iced Tea and handed it to him. "Kamsamida." He took the tea and sipped it, lounging next to Charlotte, watching Kim run and play. "You didn't mind me coming along on the picnic did you?"  
She looked shocked. "No! Not at all. I just thought, that well, you might not want to." She bit her lip nervously. He smiled. "Yeah, I haven't been to the commons since before the war. The girls and I used to come here every Saturday." "I have a question if you don't mind." Charlotte said. After he assured her to go ahead, she continued. "Kim calls you 'Uncle Trapper' why?" Trapper scratched his head. He didn't want to tell her that Kim was the little boy he had wanted to adopt - he was sure of that now - because he was afraid she would think that was why he kept on calling her. He hesitated in responding. "Kim was the little boy in Korea, wasn't he?" "I think so." She nodded. "I mean, it seems impossible, but, it fits. Sister Theresa's was were I found him. She had told me he had recently been through a MASH unit for a shrapnel injury, and well, it would be impossible for it to not be him." She babbled, then just sort of shrugged. He sighed. "Kim's not the only reason why I keep calling you though." He confessed. "I really like you. Even if Kim wasn't the same little boy, I'd still, be interested." She smiled demurely. "I'm glad. I'm starting to really like you too." Soon, Kim was hungry and joined his aunt and 'uncle'. They enjoyed themselves greatly that day, and as the cleaned up after they had finished eating, John secure Charlotte's continued company.  
  
A/N; Yeah, I know, a bit fluffier then the previous 2, but hey, this has to go some where! Do not fear! More is yet to come! I've also realized that I didn't put a disclaimer on the first page, so, I'll just do it here. Quite obviously, Trapper and Kim and all references to MASH aren't mine. Should be considering FOX's misuse of them, but oh well, that's a different subject altogether . . . Anyway! Thanks for all the grand reviews! OH, yeah, and my knowledge of the Korean language is really pretty much non- existant, so everything that's quote - Korean- unquote in here, I learned from MASH! So, sorry if I'm like totally wrong! 


	4. Trapper's little sweethearts

"Mornin' Charlotte!" Trapper called as he entered the bakery, as was now morning routine.  
  
"Hiya!" She called from the kitchen. "Be out in a minute." John sat down on one of the stools lined along the front counter, turning, looking for Kim. He turned back around to see Charlotte coming back out, carrying the sleeping boy. "Sorry, moving slowly today. He didn't sleep at all last night because of the storm." She shifted the sleeping child up on her hip more then leaned over to pour John some coffee. "Here, I'm experimenting with a new muffin; let me know what you think." She handed him a muffin. She had recently begun using him as a guinea pig for her new creations.  
  
He bit into it, chocolate chips filling his mouth. "It's good."  
  
She gave him a weary smile as she poured a coffee for herself and shifted Kim again, his head lolling over her shoulder. "Good. I wasn't sure how it would taste." She sipped her coffee, then rubbed her bag-encircled eyes and yawned hugely. "Are you allright?" She asked looking back at John. This morning he had that haggard look on his face, the one she hadn't seen since she first met him 3 months earlier.  
  
"Becky and Kathy called last night. They have a school holiday this weekend and they want to come home, or well, to visit me here." He said, wearily.  
  
"And?" She probed, afraid that his ex was giving him trouble again. He had wanted to have his girls down for a week for their birthdays, which were within a week of each other, but it didn't suit Louise, Mitch was taking them to his parent's horse farm in Georgia for 2 weeks.  
  
Trapper shrugged. "It suits Louise fine. Mitch is taking her to New York for a few days. So she's dropping them off Friday." The only other time he had seen his daughters since his wife left him was when her and her new husband were honeymooning in Paris, and even then he dropped them off at Louise's parent's place. He hadn't seen Louise, nor did he really wish to any more.  
  
"Well, that will be nice!" Charlotte tried to lighten the mood. "You'll be able to spend some good time with them since your not on call weekend." She didn't even mind that John had promised her all his free time this weekend.  
  
John smiled. He knew she was disappointed, but he wasn't going to forget about her. "So you want to meet my daughters? I thought they could go with us when we go whale-watching, if you don't mind."  
  
Charlotte's eyes got big. "I'd love to." She squealed in delight, startling Kim from his nap.  
  
* * *  
  
It was 9:30 Friday night, Kathy and Becky should have arrived at John's house hours ago. Charlotte reached for the phone and dialed John's home number from memory.  
  
"Hello." John whispered into the other line.  
  
"Sorry, are they in bed?" Charlotte asked  
  
"They fell asleep on the couch watching TV with me." He explained and yawned. When Charlotte had talked to him that morning he admitted to not sleeping the night before from excitement.  
  
"Well, I just called to see how it went." Charlotte explained, referring to the first meeting with Louise.  
  
John chuckled. "Oh, well. She didn't even bother to get out of the car, and then when I came to the door to help Becky and Kathy with their bags she looked the other way. Of course Mitch was giving me the look of death. I realize they deserve each other now." A faint rustling and a small voice calling for him could be heard over the phone. "What's the matter sweetheart? Hey, Charlotte can I call you back, I have 2 little girls who need to get to bed." John said, the smile almost audible.  
  
Charlotte herself smiled at the obvious adoration he held for his daughters. "No that's alright. I'll see you tomorrow at 8 right?"  
  
"Yeah, we'll stop by the shop to get you."  
  
"Alright, night John."  
  
"Goodnight Charlotte" 


	5. Whale Watching and Firefly Chasing

Bright and early as promised, Trapper entered the bakery at 8:00, a little girl's hand in both of his. Charlotte looked up from the muffins and bagels she was putting out on a plate. Kim came running out of the kitchen when he heard John say hello, but stopped short when his position at Trapper's knee cap was taken and instead went to his Aunt's side. "Charlotte, Kim, I'd like you to meet my little girls. This is Becky," The little girl buried her face in her Daddy's pant leg. "And this is Kathy." The younger girl smiled, John's smile and slight twinkle of mischief in her matching blue eyes. "Girls, this is my friend Charlotte and her nephew Kim." Becky looked up enough to quickly glance at Charlotte then buried her face again, but Kathy skipped straight ahead to the counter and crawled up on a stool, smiling at Charlotte. "Becky's a bit shy." He explained, patting the little girl's hair, which looked identically similar to his own.  
  
"You girls hungry?" She asked.  
  
A half hour later all five were getting onto the yacht that would take them out into the Boston Harbor, Kathy instantly taking to Charlotte and holding her hand, constanly offering the little nixie smile that Charlotte couldn't help but smile at.  
  
Both Trapper and Kim looked as green as grass the minute the boat cast off. "Look at them, they both look ready to puke. I thought boys were supposed to be tuffer." All three girls joined in at giggling at the boys. "Oh, I'm fine. But I think I should take Kim the first aid station to get him some Dramamine." John said, struggling to get the words out without gagging. "Can you watch the girls?"  
  
Charlotte could speak she was laughing so hard at the man, but she nodded, then managed to gasp some breath. "Don't forget to get some for yourself!" Kathy giggled with Charlotte as John and Kim walked away, both unsteady on their feet., but Becky just continued to watch the waves roll. "So, Becky and Kathy. They're very pretty names." Charlotte said.  
  
Kathy nodded. "We were named for our Grandmas. She's Rebecca, I'm Kathrine." The precocious child explained.  
  
All of a sudden, Becky turned. "Are you going to marry Daddy? Because Mommy used to call Mitch her friend before, and she married him."  
  
Charlotte was caught off guard by the question, but managed to retain composer. "Well, he hasn't asked. Would there be a problem if he did?"  
  
Becky shrugged. "I dunno."  
  
Kathy scrunched up her little pug nose. "I don't like Mitch. Becky does because he has horses, but I don't care he doesn't play with us like Daddy used to. Maybe he wouldn't be as bad if we all still lived with Daddy. Then he could still play with us, but we could still ride the horses." Charlotte just smiled and nodded  
  
"So what do you like to do for fun" She asked them.  
  
Kathy quickly answered. "Becky likes to read, but I like to climb trees better, but we both like baking!" She said egarly.  
  
"You do?" Charlotte asked interestedly.  
  
"Yep! One time we baked Daddy some cookies and mailed them to him when he was far away in Korea. Becky made a map while he was gone of where Korea is and she put a sticker right exactly where he was. She likes geography, but it doesn't make sense. How could Daddy be there when he was in Korea. How would he eve fit there unless somebody shrank him. Then Becky told me it was a picture and it made a little more sense, but it still didn't look like any place I eve seen." The younger girl yammered on.  
  
Soon they were once again joined by John and Kim, who were looking a bit better now that the motion sickness had abated to the drugs.  
  
They spent a lovely day out on the water, watching the whales play and jump and spit water. It was early evening by the time they got back, and they were all pink from the sun and tired from the long day, but they had an evening picnic on the commons and while the little ones chased fireflies together, Trapper and Charlotte sat together under a large old oak tree. "Did you have fun today?" Trapper asked.  
  
She nodded sleepily and yawned. "Your girls are real cuties. Kathy especially."  
  
Trapper beamed, then looked carefully down to Charlotte. She yawned again, and he gently put his arm around her and pulled her down to lean on his shoulder. They stayed for an hour on the commons, until it was to dark and way past everyone's bedtime, but the most enjoyable part of the day to both John and Charlotte, was at the commons. 


	6. The trip to Concord

The phone rang on the wall of Charlotte's kitchen. "Charlotte, It's John. Could you do me a favor?"  
  
"What's the matter?" She asked, turning to check on how Kim was doing with his lunch.  
  
"I just got a call from the Hospital. One of my patients just had an aneurism and they need me in there I was wondering if you could come watch the girls for a few hours."  
  
"Oh, sure no problem. We'll come right away!" She said and hung up the phone.  
  
Kim walked up to her. "Done Auntie Char-lotte" her said as he showed her his empty plate.  
  
"Good, kid. Here we have to go." She said as she handed him his jacket. They arrived at John's house ten minutes later.  
  
John greeted them at the door as he was grabbing his coat and rushing out. "Hi, thanks a lot, gotta go!"  
  
"Good luck." She called after him and greeted the girls.  
  
They had good fun. First they played a few hands of go fish, then it was time for "Lassie" and that was an absolute must see. Then they played dress up, but they didn't get very far because The Shirley Temple Theater came on every Saturday afternoon, and this week they were playing Little Miss Broadway, an all around favorite, so they stopped to watch it. By the time that was over, the sun was starting to go down and the children were anxious to go out and play before it was dark, so Charlotte herded them out the front door. But as she went to the Kitchen to get a drink for herself, the phone rang.  
  
"Hello."  
  
The person on the other line hesitated. "Is John there?"  
  
"No. He got an emergency call from the hospital and had to leave." Charlotte explained.  
  
"Is this Nancy?" The voice questioned  
  
"Uh, no, Charlotte. I'm a friend of John's. He asked me to come and watch the girls."  
  
"Oh, I see. It didn't sound like one of the usual babysitters." The voice sounded very perturbed. "Would you please just tell him that, yes we will be home tomorrow afternoon so that's when he should bring the girls home."  
  
Charlotte nodded, finally realizing that she was conversing with John's wife. "Yes. That's no problem. I will definitely tell him." She answered politely.  
  
"Thank you." She said, as if she was annoyed.  
  
Charlotte hung up the receiver and grabbed a glass and poured herself some Lemonade, then made her way to the front porch.  
  
Not long after she sat down, John's car pulled into the drive and he made his way up the path. He collapsed in the chair next to her, looking weary, and smiled at her. "Did you have fun?" He asked  
  
"Oh, yes. They are easy to entertain. How 'bout you? How did everything go?"  
  
"Oh, alright. Nothing exiting, it was practically routine." He shrugged, and rubbed his hand over his face. "I'm just beat."  
  
"Want me to get you some Lemonade?"  
  
He nodded. "Please. That sounds great"  
  
She went in a got him a glass and returned quickly. "Your wife called." He looked at her questionably. "She said tomorrow afternoon works for you to drop off the girls."  
  
A silence settled between them, as they sat watching the children play, content just with the simple pleasures of soap bubbles, jump rope and firefly chasing. "Do you have any plans for tomorrow? I'd kind of like some moral support when I go. It's a nice drive out to Concord if you want to go along."  
  
"I'd love to. Kim and I were planning to go to dinner at my parent's house, but that's not until seven, but we should be back by then, shouldn't we? I could cancel this week, we do it every week." Charlotte said.  
  
"No, we'll be back by then."  
  
"Would you like to come along?" She suggested.  
  
John shrugged. "Sure. Keep myself busy." He smiled at her and she gladly returned the favor, and he slowly reached across the distance between the two chairs and wrapped his hand around hers.  
  
* * *  
John's 1951 Desoto pulled up the long winding cobbled driveway and stopped in front of a house so large it would but the mansions of Beacon Hill to shame. He glanced to where Charlotte was seated in the front then turned to watch Beck, Kathy and Kim play Paper, Rock, Scissors. "Well Girls, we're here."  
  
A general moan of despair was heard from the back of the car, making both John and Charlotte smile. "Daddy, do we have to?" Becky surprised both by being the first to complain.  
  
"Yeah, We want to stay with you and play with Charlotte and Kim some more." Kathy seconded the motion, Kim nodding to show his support of the notion.  
  
Trapper smiled, albeit wistfully, and nodded. "Yep. Weekend's over and it's time to get back to the week. Here, I'll help you get your bags." He opened his door and slid out of the front seat and headed to the trunk where the girl's luggage was stored. He lifted out the cases and handed them to their owners and went around to the other side of the car to Charlotte's open window. "You can just wait here. Get out and stretch your legs maybe, this won't take long."  
  
Charlotte looked up at him concerned. "Your're sure."  
  
He nodded in response, then went to where the girl's were waiting and stooped to pick up Becky's extra bag full of books, then all three headed up the brick pathway. They were greeted at the door by Louise, looking resplendent in her designer clothes and new jewelry. John managed a grimacer in her direction for a greeting to which she rolled her eyes. "Here, give me a hug, girls." He asked as he kneeled to their level.  
  
Becky came first and threw her arms around his neck. "Daddy, when are we going to see you again?" Sniffles muffled her words.  
  
"Soon, Honey, Soon. I promise." John squeezed her tightly.  
  
She let go and looked at him, then pointed to her bag in his hand. "Then can you keep my books at home for me? That way I don't have to take them back and forth all the time. I've got more here, anyway." Louise tried to protest, but was ignored.  
  
"Sure Honey. No problem." Becky let go completely, then John turned to Kathy, who was now sobbing hystericly. "NO!! I don't want to! I want to stay with you!" She shouted as latched onto John with little intention of letting go.  
  
"You can't Sweetheart." He held his youngest tightly, tears filling up in his eyes. "You have to stay here with Mommy. She can take better care of you then I can."  
  
Kathy's words were interrupted by violent hiccupping sobs "No - she can't. You - can take care of - me!"  
  
Trapper didn't even try to stop his tears. "Sweetheart, you have to be a big girl . . ."  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO!!" She screamed, then bawled some more.  
  
"We don't always get what we want. I want you to stay with me too, but you can't. So be a big girl and stay here with Mommy, and I promise that you can come stay with me as often as you can." She sniffled still, and John had to detach her from himself, but she didn't protest anymore.  
  
"Girls, go in and put your dirty clothes in the Laundry room." Louise commanded from the door. They went, giving their final kisses and good-byes to their father. "Did they have a nice time?"  
  
"Yeah." John answered as he stood. "We went whale-watching and had picnics on the commons."  
  
"Who's the girl?" Louise demanded, like some dictator or interrogator of the Spanish Inquisition.  
  
His jaw dropped at her impertinence. "Just a friend of mine. How's it any of your business."  
  
She rolled her eyes and tapped her foot. "I don't like you parading your girlfriends around the girls."  
  
"Look Louise, I'm not the one who remarried the day after the divorce was final. You're not a good one to be dispensing advice here. You're the one who left me." He turned quickly and started back down the path.  
  
Louise scoffed disdainfully. "Oh yes, I was a terrible wife." She bit sarcasticly. "Just what makes you think you were a superior husband?"  
  
He stopped a minute and turned to look over his shoulder. "At least I was the one who wanted to work things out. You wouldn't even stay for the girl's sake." Leaving Louise speechless, he hurried to the car and slammed the door. He flew out of that driveway as quickly as if he would if the house had been infected with the plague.  
  
Charlotte turned back to check on Kim who had fallen asleep in the back seat, worn out from the weekend, then turned it scrutinize John. "Are you alright?"  
  
"No." He said then heaved a sigh. "Alright, yeah, I wasn't the greatest husband. Yeah, I fooled around, but I was going to change that, and she left me anyway. And now she thinks she can play holier then thou?" He rambled angrily. "Yeah, I wasn't perfect, but who died and made her a saint?" The angrier he became the fast he went and the more reckless his driving became.  
  
Charlotte just watched the road carefully and let him rant for a while. "John, there's a tree." She interrupted his mutterings.  
  
"What?" He snapped quickly.  
  
"Watch out for the tree!" She said a bit more urgently.  
  
His attention turned immediately to road and a swerved sharply, just missing the old mammoth oak. His driving slowed after that. "I would have been dead back there if you hadn't been there." He said reverently after several minutes of an eerie silence. "The car would have been wrapped around that tree and I would have been dead. I could have killed all of us. I'm sorry." He turned to look at her, guilt washing over his face.  
  
She smiled sympathetically. "It's alright. Do you want to skip dinner tonight?"  
  
All he could do was nod.  
  
* * *  
  
Later that evening, after she called to tell her Mother she wasn't going to make it to dinner, Charlotte, dialed John's number. She let it ring at least 50 times, knowing he was home, but no answer came.  
  
She went down the hall and checked in on Kim who had only woken up enough to eat something and watch a little TV and then had fallen right asleep again. Knowing he'd sleep through the night, Charlotte grabbed her keys and her coat and headed for the door.  
  
When she arrived at John's house, everything was dark, and knowing that knocking would be as futile as phoning, she just went in. "John." She called out to him, hearing a muttered 'go away' from the living room, she went down the hall and went in.  
  
She saw him slouching on the couch, eyes closed and holding a bottle of scotch. She sat down next to him. "Are you alright."  
  
"I'm just fine. My wife left me and I never see my daughters. I'm fine." His words slurred slightly.  
  
"John, you're drunk." Charlotte said, matter-of-factly.  
  
"Yep. But don't worry, I've been drunker. And I'm going to get drunker still." He said as he lifted the bottle.  
  
She just sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around him, just staying close to him. He soon put the bottle down and just clung to her, holding her as a drowning man would hold a buoy. 


	7. A day of Thanksgiving

The smell of baking turkey and stuffing filled Charlotte's small apartment that Thanksgiving. John sat in the living room with Kim watching the football game as Charlotte herself scuttled back and forth between the multitudes of dishes she was preparing. It had been a busy morning since dawn. Kim was up very early, eager to see the Macy's Thanksgiving parade and she had awoken soon after to put the colossal turkey in the oven.  
  
As she violently mashed the potatoes doorbell rang. "John," She called, setting the potatoes aside and untied her apron. "They're here." Her tiny apartment was going to be full today. Her parents were spending the day with her and John, as he was alone this holiday. She quickly scrambled into the den to make sure her boys were presentable. Kim looked fine, but she had to straighten John's tie, which he pretended to protest to but he really loved having a woman around to do little things like that again. "Now wait here while I go get the door." She went down the stairs and opened the front door, and as John waited he could hear he greet her parents. They returned up the stairs and she took their coats and put them in the closet, then turned to start the introductions. "Mom, Dad, this is my friend John McIntyre, John this is my Mom and Dad."  
  
John warmly stuck his hand out to Mr. and Mrs. Mackenzie. "Mr. Mackenzie, Mrs. Mackenzie. Charlotte has told me so much about you."  
  
"Oh please, call me Ethel. You're all Charlotte ever talks about these days. Hello Kim love." Charlotte's mother said kindly, and then turned to Kim who was waiting by her side for some attention.  
  
"Make yourselves comfortable, can I get anyone something to drink?" Charlotte called from the kitchen.  
  
"Can I help with anything dear?" Ethel called in return, holding Kim in her lap.  
  
"Uh, no ...oh. Everything is fine. OH!" There was a large crash in the kitchen. "I'm alright, everything is under control!"  
  
Ethel pasted on a worried expression. "I better go see if I can help." She and Kim then exited to the Kitchen to aid, leaving Mr. Mackenzie and John alone to watch the game.  
  
"So, John, Charlotte tells me you are a doctor." Trapper nodded in response. "Private practice?"  
  
He shook his head. "I'm on Staff at Boston General. I had planned to go into practice after 3 years at the hospital, but then I got sent to Korea, and when I got back I didn't have the money any more so I'm on at the hospital indefinitely until I get my savings account back up."  
  
"She also tells me you are divorced." He said as if he were saying 'She also randomly mentioned you play golf, is that true?'. The third degree John had feared had arrived.  
  
"Yes. My wife decided Lawyers were more important then doctors." He replied, as equally non-phased.  
  
Mr. Mackenzie shrugged. "I never liked lawyers." He growled. "Never trust 'em. Guess I'm preaching to the Choir though, aren't I?" He smiled at John.  
  
John smiled back. Maybe this wasn't going to be that bad. He calmly sat back in his seat and watched the game.  
  
* * *  
  
The Turkey was basted and ready, stuffing pouring out of it. The potatoes were mashed and buttered. The ham half was glazed and tantalized all nostrils present. Everything was ready. As Kim put the finishing touches on the table settings, Charlotte and her mother removed the victuals from the cooking dishes onto serving platters and bowls and placed them on the table.  
  
"So, Charlotte, John seems nice." Her mother probed not too subtly.  
  
Charlotte smiled, generously. "Yes, he is very nice." She hesitated for a moment. "Dad isn't grilling him in there is he?" She had the terrible mental picture of John glued to the couch in terror, sweat pouring down his face as her father held a lamp in his eyes and questioned him on everything from his income to how he mows the lawn. This was the guy that had cleaned his shotgun on the front porch when her date for the school social came to pick her up. She shuddered slightly.  
  
Ethel chuckled. "No dear. Your father realizes that you are a big girl now and doesn't have to brandish his shotguns in front of you dates anymore, no matter how unsure he is."  
  
"What is he unsure about?" Charlotte squealed defensively.  
  
She shrugged. "He just wants to get to know him. Well," She surveyed the table. "I think that is about all done. Will you call the boys as I fill the glasses?"  
  
Charlotte sighed, untied her apron and poked her head in the living room door. "Guys, dinner time." She said and hurried back out to the Kitchen, the 2 following close behind.  
  
"That ref made a bad call." John practically yelled.  
  
"You're just mad because it was a bad call against Boston." Charlotte's father yelped in return.  
  
"You're just a traitor to Massachusetts."  
  
"I just think that New York is a better team!"  
  
Charlotte and Ethel just chuckled and shook their heads. "John, you're over on that side, Mom, dad, you're over here." Charlotte directed them to their seats, and then brought the turkey over to the table.  
  
"Oh, Lotte, it looks great!" Her father enthused. "Should I do the honors, or would you like to John?"  
  
This startled John but he recovered quickly and smiled and grabbed the carving knives. After carving and serving up, dinner went well. Conversation was pleasant and the mood was relaxed. Later after everyone had eaten everything they could, the dishes were cleared away and left- overs divided up. Mr. and Mrs. Mackenzie, Kim in tow for a sleep over, left early so they could get home in time for Kim's bedtime, leaving Charlotte and John sitting alone on her couch in the living room.  
  
"Did you enjoy yourself today?" Charlotte asked as she curled up next to him.  
  
He nodded. "You parents are really nice." He responded.  
  
"Good." She said and yawned and stretched.  
  
"Y'know this is the best Thanksgiving I think I've ever had. I'm thankful for a lot of things, I've realized." John said. "I'm thankful that I have made it out of Korea alive, when others haven't." His mind drifted towards Henry, and he reminded himself to tell her more about Col. Blake sometime. "I'm thankful that I have 2 beautiful little girls who love me. I'm thankful that Kim is safe and away from Korea. Do you want to know what I am most thankful for?" He paused and she looked up at him, waiting for the answer. "I'm thankful for you. That you are here. That you've given me a reason to be thankful again." H paused again. "Charlotte . . ."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
He shook his head. "I had a great day."  
  
She smiled, and then looked out the window. "Oh, look, it's snowing!" She jumped off the sofa and ran to the window. "I love the snow! It's so beautiful."  
  
He came and stood behind her. "That's what I was just thinking."  
  
And they stood there and watched it snow. 


	8. Shopping in a Winter Wonderland

A/N; Quickly before we go anywhere . . . I am forever indebted to Ask Jeeves for all the wonderful info on toys of the 50's and Department stores of Boston as I am neither that old or familiar with that area. I tell ya, the internet is a beautiful thing  
  
[i]'Sliver Bells, Sliver Bells, it's Christmas time in the city.  
Ring a ling, hear them ring  
Soon it will be Christmas time.' [/i]  
  
Both Charlotte and John crooned along to the crackling car radio as they drove down the lighted street, laughing at each other's terrible singing voices.  
  
"So, what do you need to get for the girls yet?" Charlotte asked John, to which he responded with a sheepish look. "You haven't gotten them anything yet?" It was more of a statement then a question.  
  
He shrugged. "I'm not sure what to buy for them. Louise always did the shopping, and now anything I buy for them will be over shadowed by the gold-plated jump-ropes Mitch will buy for them."  
  
"Oh, money isn't everything." Charlotte said cheerfully. "It's not that hard. Let's head over to Filene's. They have nice stuff. I'm warning you though, Christmas shopping 5 days before the day is dangerous. The crowds will be terrible."  
  
John laughed. "Don't worry. Crowds don't bother me. What should I get for them?"  
They made their way down to Washington Street and headed into the Department store.  
  
After getting into the swing of things, Trapper went nuts, wanting to buy anything and everything for the girls. For Becky he got a Jr. Florist's set and a tea set. For Kathy he got a toy medical kit and Western Flyer Wagon, as well as Clue and The Little Red Schoolhouse game to share. He also bought a set of building blocks and some puzzles for Kim.  
  
They were about to leave when John saw the clothes and ended up buying nearly a dozen dresses and some pretty gloves for Becky and a stock of boys overalls and other play clothes for Kathy - knowing full well that Louise would not approve.  
  
After leaving the store with about 15 shopping bags, Charlotte laughing at John's exuberance, they returned to John's house to wrap all the gifts, including Charlotte's presents for the kids – A set of Jane Austin's works for Becky and a book about Robin Hood's adventures for Kathy and a set of Stand-up Animal Fun cards for Kim.  
  
Christmas was going to be spent at John's house. He got the girls for Christmas this year, because Louise had them for thanksgiving, that and Mitch was taking her on a cruise for the holidays. And since Thanksgiving was at Charlotte's house, John invited her and Kim over for Christmas.  
  
They sat on the floor of his living room, listening to Christmas Carols on the radio and drinking Cocoa as they wrapped presents.  
  
"So when do the girls get here?" Charlotte asked as she taped down the snowman paper around Clue.  
  
"Christmas Eve." He answered as he fought a loosing battle with Kathy's wagon. "They're getting here in the afternoon then we are going Tree Hunting. You and the Kid should come along; it's always a lot of fun."  
  
Charlotte smiled. "I bet you're exited. Didn't you say this was the first Christmas you were spending with the girls since you got back?"  
  
Trapper nodded, and continued to fight with the wagon. "Yeah. Even the last Christmas Eve before the war I spent in a bar getting drunk after Louise chewed me out again."  
  
She was stunned. "What did she yell at you about?"  
  
"I can't remember whether it was Suzie or Nancy." Charlotte shot him another befuddled look. "I wasn't the most faithful of husbands. Even the war didn't make me realize what an idiot I was being. But the minute I walked in the front door and saw my family, I decided then and there that there would never be anyone else, and then . . . she left me." He said, sipping some more Hot Chocolate.  
  
Charlotte just nodded, sympathetic and understanding. "Well, the games are done." She said as she put the packages aside. "Want help with the wagon?" She asked.  
  
He grinned. "Yeah, I think I could use it." Charlotte walked over to him, stepping over scraps of paper and boxes.  
  
"Here, why don't we just, shift the paper like . . . this, and, uh, pull it like this, and then just put the bow right on top there to cover the hole." She said as she successfully somewhat wrapped the wagon.  
  
"Amazing. Your talent is incredible!" John joked and laughed, flashing his cheeky little grin. He looked around the room, "Well, I think that is about it." He said.  
  
Charlotte smiled at him and put her hand on his shoulder. "How bout you clean up the mess and I'll get more Cocoa." She said and smiled prettily.  
  
He nodded and She headed for the kitchen after running her hand through his mess of curls. After throwing a box full of all the trash down the stairs into the basement, Trapper headed to the Kitchen after her.  
  
He stood in the doorway, taking in the image of Charlotte aptly maneuvering among the cupboards and the stove. He walked in behind her and put his arms around her waist. "Need help?"  
  
She chuckled. "I think I can manage, thanks." She said. "Very Gentlemanly of you though."  
  
"What gentleman could do less?" He asked with his feigned Southern Accent, making Charlotte laugh.  
  
"Marshmallows?" She asked as she slid away and reached for the on draw.  
  
"Please." He said, and she then threw in a handful of marshmallows into both mugs, and then put both cups on a tray. "Here, let me take that, Miss Charlotte." He said still with the accent, taking the tray from her hands and walked into the living room again.  
  
She sat down on the couch, and after he deposited the drinks on the coffee table, he sat down next to her. As he put his arms around her, she snuggled up to his side, and sighed contentedly. "Y'know, I think this is the best Christmas I have had." she said. "So, John, what do you want for Christmas?" she said and looked up at him.  
  
"A set of engraved ivory plated scalpels." He joked.  
  
She laughed. "No seriously!" She couldn't stop giggling.  
  
"I was serious!" He said, laughing with her for a moment or two. "What do you want."  
  
She looked pensive for a moment. "Nothing really." She smiled as John rested his chin on the top of her head.  
  
'Well, I'm going to have to get you something." He insisted.  
  
She shrugged. "I leave that entirely up to you." She smiled and sighed gently, content to be where she was.  
  
John just watched her, looked at her. He had always thought she was pretty, but he never noticed her the way he did that moment as they sat in the glow of the fireplace, it's fiery hue shimmering on her multihued hair that fell gently around her face. "I like your hair down." He said suddenly, realizing that he rarely ever saw it down. He gently inhaled the soft sent from her hair.  
  
She turned her pert face to him, smiling. He loved her smile too. "You do?" He nodded, and she settled back down to gaze at the fire. "Well, I'll have to wear it down more often then."  
  
He continued to gaze at her. He loved her. It was the first time he really realized that fact. He had known for a while, maybe, but he never really had said it to himself or to her. He gently put his hand under her chin, turning her face back up to him. He slowly leaned down, pausing for a moment, their faces only inches apart, their breath intermingling with the other's. They had kissed before, a peck on the cheek, a quick hello, but never like this had they kissed. His hands gently held either side of her face, and she gently played with the hair above his ear. They kissed slowly, savoring the feel, the taste, just enjoying each other.  
  
He slowly pulled back, still cupping her face in his hands, and looking into her beautiful eyes he loved so much. "I love you." He managed to say, unsure.  
  
"I know." She said. "I love you." Her response was heartfelt, and she smiled some more, her eyes watering, but not crying. She was too happy to cry.  
  
They kissed again and the old clock on the mantle chimed. Charlotte quickly glanced at the time. "I have to go." She whispered. "The baby sitter is still with Kim and I said I'd be home by ten at the latest."  
  
He groaned. "I don't want you to go." He said, collapsing fully on the sofa.  
  
"I don't really want to either, but I don't have the money to pay the sitter for another hour." She said as she slowly sat up and stretched. He suggested he'd give her money to pay the sitter if she stayed a bit longer. "No good. Kim has to go to bed and won't until I get home." She stood. "I'll see you tomorrow?"  
He nodded. "I'll be in for breakfast." He stood and put his arm around her waist. "I'll walk you to the door."  
  
They walked slowly down the hall, and reached the front door. They kissed again and said their good byes, and Charlotte quickly jumped into hr car and backed out of the paved drive, waving before she pulled away. 


	9. Snowball and Tinsel Fights

"How 'bout this one?" John asked pointed to a snow covered pine tree.  
Kathy looked up from the snowball she was packing together to inspected it. "Too short." She said decisively, then launched the snowball at her older sister who was trying to catch snowflakes on her tongue and showing Kim how to do it.  
Charlotte sent John a consoling smile. They had been out in the snow for an hour and a half looking for the perfect tree, all to no avail. This one was to short, that one was to tall, the other one was to skinny.  
Becky and Kathy were now breaking into a snowball fight, and both of the adults had to laugh as Kim tried to make a ball and throw it, but only managing to shower himself in loose snow, staring curiously as to why it didn't work.  
Charlotte pointed to a tree at the edge of the grove. "What about that one?"  
"Oh! It's perfect!" Becky cried. "Daddy, that's the one!" She said, turning to Trapper.  
"Okay," He said with a large grin. "I'll go get it." He turned and headed towards the perfect tree, but before he got very far, a snowball smacked him upside the head. "Who threw that?" He said, spinning quickly. Becky, Kathy and Kim all pointed at Charlotte, who was doing her best to look innocent behind the mischievous smile, and was pointed back at them. "Oh, yeah? Well," he said, quickly dropping the hatchet he carried and grabbing a handful of snow, "C'mere." He said, running towards her with it as she started running with a squeal. The children nearly fell over with fits of giggles as he chased her with the snow, finally catching her by the back of her coat, and shoving the half melted snow down the back of her neck.  
  
Shortly thereafter an all out snowball war erupted, every man for himself. It was another hour before John picked up the discarded hatchet to retrieve the long sought for tree, and he was covered in snow when he did so. After doing so, they tied the tree to the top of Trapper's car, piled the now snotty faced children into the back seat with lots of blankets and headed back for the house.  
  
"Go upstairs and change out of those wet clothes. Don't want you three catching pneumonia!' John ordered as they all filed in through the front door. "Kathy, find Kim some of your old play clothes." He called after them as they solemnly filed up the stairs, disappointed the fun was over for now.  
"Lucky for me you have a tomboy for a daughter." Charlotte said, having not thought to bring a change of clothes for Kim.  
  
By the time the kids changed, the tree had been put in its stand and placed in its corner of the living room. A fire blazed in the hearth and the kids started picking out ornaments as Charlotte made hot cocoa and Trapper swore under his breath as he tried to string up the Christmas lights.  
  
Charlotte, who had left the living room in some semblance of order was surprised to be greeted by peels of laughter and tinsel all over everything. The couch, the carpet, and the kids were all covered in tinsel. John, who was now hopelessly tangled in a string of lights, guffawed at the crazy antics.  
"Save some tinsel for the tree!" Charlotte said with a laugh, setting down her tray on the coffee table. "Come and get some hot chocolate and cookies." The tinsel was immediately dropped and a mad rush was made. Eventually, and with much help from Charlotte, John managed to disentangle himself from the lights and snag some of the goodies before the kids wolfed it all down."  
Soon, the tree was trimmed, and enough tinsel had been scraped off the furnishings to cover the tree, and the kids were hanging their stockings, arguing who got to put the star on top of the tree.  
After John lifted Kim to place the star, they all gathered around as he read "The Night before Christmas" to them. Kim was out cold by the end, tired out from all the excitement, and the girls were only half-conscious. "I'll put them to bed." He said, wrapping a sleepy Kathy's arm's around his neck, carrying her piggy-back, and scooping Kim up in his arms. Becky had already attached herself to his leg.  
When he got back, Charlotte was carrying a large wrapped package in from outside. "I put Kim in the trundle bed for now." He said, looking at the present. "What's that?"  
"Just a Christmas gift." She said, coyly, with a smile.  
He reached for the box. "Here, let me." He said.  
"Thanks." She said as he took it from her then followed him into the living room. "I'll hate to wake Kim. He never sleeps well after he wakes up."  
John set the box down with the rest of the presents under the tree. "You could just let him here." He said.  
"I would but he still sometimes wakes in the middle of the night and would want me." She said as she sat down on the sofa, pulling her legs up under her.  
John's eyes flickered as he thought of something, but he didn't speak for a moment, but then looked at her with a grin. "Let me give you your Christmas present early." He said.  
"NO! You can't open them until Christmas day. That's always how it is!" She insisted with a giggle at his boyish excitement, but then caved. "Oh, alright, but let me go first . . ." she said, then pointed at the box he carried in. "That's your's"  
He smiled, then sat down in front of the couch, pulling the gift to him and quickly ripping off the shiny paper. His jaw dropped, though when he opened the box. Inside was a brand new, full set of golf clubs.  
"Are they alright? The guy at the shop said that they were the best." She asked, hesitantly after he didn't say anything.  
"Alright? Charlotte, this is . . . wow!" He still couldn't find the words. "You shouldn't have. These are really expensive." He said, picking up the putter and inspecting it.  
"I wanted to." She insisted. "I didn't actually know what to get you. Then I saw a photo on your fridge with you and some of your buddies in Korea with golf clubs, so I asked Becky if you liked golfing and she said you did, so I just thought . . . why not?" She giggled a little.  
"Makes my present look cheap." He said sheepishly as he handed a flat, rectangular package up to her.  
"You didn't have to get me anything." She said as she started taking the paper off. When she had, she found a beautiful framed picture of all five of them, the day the had gone whale watching. "John, it's beautiful!" she gasped, looking at the photo. "I had forgotten we had this taken. It's beautiful." She said again, without looking up from it.  
John's hand covered the picture for a moment and she heard the clinking of something against the frame's glass. She gasped as he pulled his hand away, leaving a diamond ring sitting on top of the frame in her lap. "I want you always to be in the picture." She heard him say as she picked up the ring.  
She quickly looked up at him, her face pale. "John, are you . . ." She couldn't even finish her question,  
"Charlotte, will you marry me?" 


	10. Pierce’s Crematorium and Hot Dog factory

_A/n; Wow - talk about reviving the dead! Well . . . the muse has returned and it's time to finish our sappy little tale. As per usual, all MASH refrences are not mine, including the 'cringing chicken line', it was just too good to not include. More will follow, hopefully before another 3 years . . .all comments welcome_

"And you are absolutely sure that you don't want a big brouhaha at the church?" John asked for about the umpteenth time since all the wedding planning had begun.

"Well, it would be a bit late now if I did." Charlotte said, looking up from the lists that sat on the kitchen table in front of her. "We have the courthouse and JP reserved already, and the wedding is in five days. You try and create a brouhaha in one hundred twenty hours" She chuckled as she stood and grabbed the percolator off the counter – it was one of the few things that remained in her apartment, most other of her possessions already were boxed and sitting in John's living room.

He thanked her as she poured him some more coffee and put his arm around her waist as she stood next to where he sat in the breakfast nook. "I just can't help but feel like it's not entirely fair to you. Just because I've had the three-ring wedding circus and find it, shall we say, less then palatable, you shouldn't have to miss out."

"Trust me John. If I had wanted to bother with all that bunk, you would have known by now." She leaned over and kissed him quickly, then sat back down in her seat. "As I was saying, we are scheduled in at the courthouse, Felicity's has already put up a sign that it will be closed that night for a private party, the flowers are ordered and paid for and the girls' and my dresses were delivered yesterday. The girls are trying them on now" As if on cue, the girls were heard making their way down the hall from the bedroom, arguing as per usual.

"Well _**I**_ think they are pretty!" Becky insisted imperiously as the came through the archway into the kitchen. "Daddy told us!"

"Daddy just told us to wear them. He didn't say we had to like them." The expression on Kathy's face was the picture of repugnance, nose upturned and mouth in a scowl.

"You promised you'd behave!" Becky once again reprimanded.

"DIDN'T DO NOTHING WRONG!" She yelled back at her older sister, and then turned to the adults for support. "Did I, Charlotte?"

"Not a thing Kat. Not a thing." Charlotte chuckled. She knew she'd have her hands full when she picked out the lavender dresses with white pinafores and full crinolines for the girls, but after having a long heart to heart Kathy agreed that she'd be self-sacrificing and wear the dress for her daddy and Charlotte's sake.

John's grin was ear to ear. "Girls, ya look like angels!"

"The crinoline is scratchy." Kathy continued to gripe as she fussed with the hem line, itching the back of her leg.

"Don't worry . . . you only ever have to wear it the one time and you never even have to look at it again." Charlotte consoled. "Now, do they fit?" The girls nodded. "Show me – lift your arms, wave them around." They did. "Now bend to one side – now the other." No ripping seams were heard. "Alright, now go take them off so you don't get anything on them." They both darted out of the kitchen. "And hang them up right away!" She reminded them.

"You are very thorough. I think you've got this all planned down to a tee." John said, taking a swig of coffee.

She bit her lip, slightly nervous all of a sudden. "Is it all alright with you? It's not too much? I want you to like it all too."

"Truth to tell, you're surprising me, sweetheart. I never realized that it was possible to plan a wedding so simply and so well, that is actually seems like it's going to be fun." John insisted, and meant it to, which put Charlotte at ease.

"I'm glad . . . but . . . honey, are you sure you don't want to try to get a hold of him.

John sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "Love, there is no one else in the world that I would want at my wedding then Hawkeye Pierce . . . but I just . . . I haven't' spoken to him in years."

"Well, why? It's not like you two had a falling out or anything. I don't see why that is any reason to not at least invite him!" Charlotte had been championing the issue since she first asked him who he wanted to invite other then his daughters and Enid, his new secretary, who was, incidentally, a formidable yet caring woman of no less then sixty years who had dedicated her adult life to the office administrative profession. He had supplied no other names.

"I just . . . I never stayed in touch. I meant to, but then Louise left, and the divorce and I spent those next months, years even, just wandering around in a haze. It just seems like it would take some cheek to call up and say 'Hey! Remember me? We were pals in the army, but I got sent home while you were stuck in that hell hole. I know I never bothered to write or call or look you up after the war to make sure you made it out alive, but hey! Why don't you come on down to Boston for my wedding? Seems kinda abrupt if you ask me."

Charlotte snorted. "From what you've told me, it sounds like neither you nor Hawkeye ever stood on ceremony!" She retorted, not angrily but with a definite tone of frustration.

He glared at her, forcing him to actually confess his real hesitation on the subject. "What if he doesn't want to come? What if he hangs up or tells me to jump off a cliff for leaving him high and dry without ever saying a word? This way, I can still pretend we are best friends and that some day, sooner or later, we'll get in touch again and it'll be just like old times. This way I don't have to accept the fact that I might have lost the best friend I ever had." Charlotte clasped his hand in sympathy, but was still not convinced. She let it drop for the time being, but she was far from giving up on importing one Benjamin Franklin Pierce for the weekend. "Shoot, I've gotta get going. I've got a week's worth of paperwork to catch up on and I swore to Enid I would be in this afternoon." He took the last sip of coffee.

"And we don't want to anger Enid." Charlotte smiled fondly at the mention of his secretary.

"Damn straight, best secretary I ever had." He insisted, and she insisted she wouldn't argue. While she had implicit faith in him, such faith was made easier when there wasn't a pretty twenty year old sitting outside of his office.

He quickly kissed her goodbye, and called his farewells and admonitions of behavior to the children who were playing Old Maid in the living room.

She waited until she heard the door close and a few moments had passed, finishing up her coffee and formulating her course of action. Then she took the dishes to the sink, and crossed to the hutch that the phone sat on. Picking up the receiver she dialed the operator. "Could you connect me to the operator in Crabapple Cove, Maine, please?"

It took several moments to be passed through, but finally a voice came over the line. "Crabapple cove information, can I help you?"

Charlotte grinned mischievously to herself. "Yes, I am looking for a Ha . . . um, I mean, a B. Pierce."

"Sure thing, ma'am. Do you want the Doctor's office or the home number?"

Her elated mood deflated ever so slightly. "Oh, um . . . I don't know." She pondered to herself.

"Well, if it's any help, Tuesdays are young Doc Pierce's afternoons off, so you could probably catch him at home. I'll connect you."

"Oh! Thanks!" Charlotte's smile widened again, wondering what it must be like to live in a small town where even the operator knew who and where you were.

The phone only rang twice. "Heello? Pierce's Crematorium and Hot Dog factory?

Suddenly, she was unsure of what she was about. "Hello, Captain Pierce?"

"Captain?" There was a note of distaste in the man's tone. "Listen lady, I'll answer to 'Doctor', 'Doc', 'Mister', 'hey you' and 'Asshole' but 'captain' is right out." He said not meanly but with a resolution to his words.

"Oh, I'm sorry . . . I . . ." Charlotte was flustered.

"Who is this anyway?" Curiosity filled Pierce's voice. "The only people that would call me captain better be calling with a refund check. My vacation to Korea did not meet standards of customer satisfaction."

Charlotte couldn't help but laugh. Hawkeye's sense of humor matched up exactly to what John always said it was. A lot like his own; very silly and crass. "Well, truth to tell Dr. Pierce, you don't know me. My name is Charlotte McKenzie."

"Well Miss Charlotte McKenzie, I just LOVE calls from strange women." Again she laughed. "Especially ones that laugh at my jokes." He too was chuckling. "So how can I help you Miss McKenzie?"

She took a deep breath and decided to just throw it all out on the table. "I am actually calling to invite you to my wedding."

"Uhhh . . . alright then. Is this some new sort of wedding tradition – inviting complete strangers? Good luck charm or something like that?" For the first time in conversation, he didn't sound so sure of himself.

"The fact of the matter is that you are a complete stranger to me, but not to my fiancé, but he's too much of a coward to invite you."

"Oh, well, that's alright then. I can appreciate cowardice. My emblem is a cringing chicken. But out of a mild yet insatiable curiosity, who is your mysterious and timid groom?"

Not sure what reaction her words would have, she spoke slowly. "John McIntyre."

"Really, now?" He voice was strained, a mix of surprise, hesitancy and confusion. "You're engaged to Trapper, huh? Has somebody told his wife?"

"Hawkeye, you've got four years I've got to fill you in on . . ."


	11. Revolving Door powder room

Charlotte sat in the small powder room off the main hall in the Courthouse, raising her gloved hand to her mouth every two minutes, only to rediscover each time that it was impossible to chew her fingernails through the fabric. She had so wanted to just be able to sit back and enjoy her day, but the chaos was killing her. Kim sat on her lap, her bridal veil on his head, reading a book to himself. John was supposed to have taken him off her hands, so she could help the girls get ready when Louise finally arrived with them, but it seemed both John and Louise were running late.

There was a knock at the door and Kim jumped up off her lap and went to answer it. But no sooner had he opened it then there was a joint squeal from both sides of the door when Charlotte from the inside, and Enid from the out, realized that it was John. "You aren't supposed to see me yet!" She yelped hurdling past Kim to slam the door

"You aren't supposed to see her yet!" Enid hollered at the exact same time as she scrambled up to her boss, threw a vice like grip around his arm with one hand and clasped the other over his eyes.

"I just . . . I came to grab the kid!" He wasn't sure which woman he was addressing.

Charlotte nodded, then knelt to look a very confused Kim in the face. "Kim sweetie, we're going to play a game, alright? Uncle Trapper isn't allowed to see me, understand?" He grinned and nodded. "Good, so when I open the door, I'm going to hide behind it, and I need you to run out as fast as you can and grab Uncle Trapper and take him down the hall, okay?" He nodded his head, the veil slipping off his dark hair. Charlotte smiled at her nephew and took the veil from him. "Okay, let's go!"

She snuck over to the door, and took a moment to listen to Trapper arguing with Enid, him insisting that he had no intention of looking at her, just that he needed to collect Kim, and Enid insisting that if he went within five feet of the door, she would let him do his own charts for a month. Cracking open the door ever so slightly she motioned Kim into positions. And with lightning quick reflexes, she swung the door open and watched as the kid went darting out and launched himself on John.

"Thank you!" John called. "I Love you!"

She smiled. "Love you too! See you soon!" She called from behind the door, then pushed it closed from were she still stood in the corner. She heard a mummbled 'Not soon enough'.

No sooner had she sat down, than a commotion was heard brewing. "What the hell Louise? You're 45 minutes late! It only takes half an hour to The ceremony starts in 15 minutes! If you are doing this intentionally to ruin my day that's a real low blow!"

"Don't even start with me John!" Louise's voice was strident in response, and a brusque knock was heard next, along with Enid's admonitions for John to get away from that door.

"Come in!" Charlotte called from her seat in front of the small vanity and mirror. A wave of people and dresses came stumbling into the room, Louise looking ready to spit nails. "I'm so glad you made it, Louise. I was getting worried." Charlotte said as the girls rushed up to hug her and ohh and ahh over her dress.

She opened her mouth, ready to snipe, but quickly decided differently. She almost even smiled as she looked at the bride and her daughters. "I _am _sorry. We really didn't mean to be late. There was a terrible accident on Route 2 and traffic was backed up for miles." She said, hanging up the girls dresses on a hook on the wall. "I didn't have the girls get dressed before we left so their dresses wouldn't get wrinkled sitting in the car – I am glad I did that now, but it doesn't leave us much time." She said, trying her hardest to look kind.

Charlotte smiled warmly. "That was such good foresight. I never would have thought of that."

Louise couldn't help but warm up even a bit more. If nothing else she had a certain amount of empathy. No young bride wants her wedding ruined, especially by the groom's ex-wife. "I'll help you get them ready." She said, starting to take the dresses off the hangers. "Girls, get out of those clothes. We have to hurry."

In a companionable silence that was occasionally punctuated by giggles or random chatter, they dressed the girls. It wasn't until they started pinning the flower wreaths into their hair that, with a sigh, Louise broke the hush. "I wish you well, you know." It was said with a slight grudging edge to it. "I mean, I could tell you horror stories. I think you are making a very stupid choice. It's not easy being married to him, you know. His moods, his flirtations. . ." They both looked down at the girls that sat before them and without speaking decided that was not a train of conversation that they needed to hear. "He can be standing right in front of you and you can still feel lonely sometimes. I thought that the war would make him change . . . and maybe it did. He said he did. But, it still felt like he wasn't there. I just – I wish you better luck with him then I had." She said with a note of regret.

"Mrs. Reineir . . .I don't claim to have anything you didn't – that I will be able to achieve what you didn't. I suffer no delusions that I will be the perfect wife. But I am going to try, and not give up trying, no matter how much either he or I fail. I understand what you are saying about his . . . past, shall we say. But the last time I checked Love was not supposed to keep record of wrongs."

Louise seemed almost sad. "It's so easy when you are young and in love to say things like that. But as I see it, from the outside looking in, you are just the something new and exciting in John's life. And the pain when the fairy tale comes crashing down is excruciating." She paused. "But you shouldn't listen to me. Today is supposed to be happy for you. I do hope that doesn't happen for you, dear. I'd rather you be the girl in his life over some of the others. You seem good for him. And you are good to my daughters, and for that I can never thank you enough." She finished her work on Becky's hair at the same time as she finished speaking. "Well, would you look at you two? I think I have the prettiest daughters in the world!" She cooed over them, kissing them both on their forehead. "Now, let's go out and find Daddy, so Charlotte can finish getting ready." She shot Charlotte an understanding look that silently spoke the message 'You could probably use some peace and quite for a minute.'

After a short fuss and temporary farewells, Louise herded the girls back out into the lobby where the rest of the small wedding party waited, leaving the girls to wait with John, and slipping into the courtroom to find a seat.

Before Charlotte could even begin to enjoy her moment of serenity there was another knock at the door. Her call of 'Come in" was echoed by a severe admonition of "DR. MCINTYER! I told you to stay away from that door!"

"It's not fair Enid! Everyone is getting to see her but me"

The brief interruption made Charlotte chuckle, as she set herself back down in front of the mirror, and started brushing out her hair.

Without a knock, Mrs. McKenzie sashayed into the room, all fluttering nerves and teary eyes. After yanking the brush out of her daughter's hands and finishing brushing and styling it, she gently pinned the veil into Charlotte's chignon. She looked at her daughter, was about to say something, wishing she could say something poignant and memorable, but just broke into uncontrollable sobbing, and had to leave the room. As she closed the door behind her, she managed to catch enough breath to reprimand the person lurking at the door. "John! Behave yourself! You get her for the rest of your life; you can survive five more moments without her." After some shuffling, and moving around of people, Mrs. McKenzie started directing everyone into the court room, with proclamations that the ceremony would start soon and that Charlotte needed just a few more moments.

Listening to the vestibule antics of her family and friends was the best entertainment and distraction she could ever have wished for. "Embrace the madness." She sighed the words of wisdom that Enid had given earlier to herself. "The best way to enjoy your wedding day is to embrace the madness."

Her ears perked up as she heard more voices on the other side of the door. "Excuse me, is this where the McKenzie/McIntyre wedding is happening?" A vaguely familiar man's voice echoed in the now nearly abandoned hall.

"Yes it is, young man." Enid had lingered behind to direct any stragglers. "Are you a guest of the bride or the groom?"

"Neither, actually." The man responded. "I'm here to object to the wedding. The groom is engaged to me and is carrying my child." Charlotte realized that it could be no one other then Hawkeye, and she flung open the door just in time to see Enid's appalled and confused expression.

Hawkeye turned to look at her. "You must be the girl that stole his heart. You hussy!" He said with a shit-eating grin, then without ceremony, walked over to her and scooped her into a giant bear hug.


	12. And behind door number two

"Now, let's scare the living daylights out of good old Trap, shall we?" Hawk asked Charlotte teasingly. Enid had snuck into the room moments ago as soon as she was sure this stranger was not actually intent on crashing the wedding, leaving Charlotte alone with her groom's best friend.

She gave a small smile. "Okay, but go easy on him. He's truly worried you hate him now."

"Oh, of course I do. I am just playing nice for the free food later." He said with a smirk and a shrug, then sobered himself for a moment. "Don't worry. I gave up the anger long ago."

"Well, go on then . . . . I can't wait any longer to see his face."

Every time the door at the back of the court room opened, Trapper looked up frantically. He was practically climbing the walls and it took all of Enid and Mrs. McKenzie's strength to keep him in his seat. The accusation that Kim was sitting still better and for longer was thrown at him many times. But time after time his anticipation was left unfulfilled. Taking his eyes from the back of the room he decided he could risk a quick glance to the wall clock behind the judge's bench. No sooner had the grim realization that he had another five minutes to wait, then the door was flung open dramatically.

Mistakenly thinking that only the Lady of the hour would merit such an entrance, he managed to break free from the secretary and mother-in-law's grasps and leapt from his seat. He was halfway to the door before he realized that it wasn't Charlotte. Nor did he notice her peaking through the crack in the door, with an impish gleam in her eye and a worried twist to her mouth.

"Hawkeye?!" He stood face to face with the best friend he hadn't spoken too in years. "How . . . Why . . . what the hell . . ."

"What the hell indeed." He said with a note of venom to his tone. "I haven't spoken to you in years. You never stayed in touch. What were you doing, wandering around in some kin d of a haze? You have some cheek, having your poor little fiancée calling me up out of the blue to say 'hey! Remember him? You were pals in the army. He got sent home while you were stuck in that hell whole. Sure, he never bothered to write or call or look you up after the war to make sure you made it out alive, but hey! Why don't you come down to Boston for our wedding! Seems kind of abrupt if you ask me."

Trapper wasn't sure whether to retaliate, try to justify himself or just take the tirade like a man, but somewhere in his confusion the familiarity of his exact words dawned on him, and finally everything registered as Hawkeye started laughing giddily.

With the air of apprehension lifted, the two men embraced, words not coming out fast enough.

"I meant to keep in touch." Trapper started. "I feel like such a moron. It's all my fault. . . "

"Mine too. It's not like I ever bothered to call. I mean I can jump through telecommunicative hoops to order ribs from Chicago but I can't patch through a call Boston?"

Their reunion, which heretofore had been witnessed by a silent gathering was interrupted by a small sniffling from behind the door.

"Uh, Trap, I hate to be the bearer of good news but there seems to be a gloriously sneaky, beautiful little girl out there waiting to marry your sorry hide."

John grinned the widest smile Charlotte had ever witnessed from him. "Yeah, I don't know what I ever did to deserve her."

"Suffered through ten years of Louise." Hawk whispered for only his and Trappers ears. "Now let's get on with this wedding before the hypnosis wears off and the bride runs screaming for her life." He turned to return to the door, but was stopped by John.

"You up for best man?"

Hawk smiled. "Perfect. Charlotte had offered me maid of honor, but I just don't have the hips for A-line."

It was just at that moment that the judge entered from his chambers and sat down at his bench. "Are the parties for the McKenzie/McIntyer wedding ready."

"I'll go let Charlotte and her dad know." Hawk said, moving towards the door. "And now ladies and gentleman, behind door number one is . . . THE BRIDE!" He said in his best game show host voice, flinging the door open, and then made his way up front to stand next to John.

The view of the sunset through the windows that lined the courtroom made a perfect glow for the wedding. After the Judge had called for the wedding party to come forward and Hawkeye had done the honors of heralding them in , Charlotte was escorted into the room by her father. While the giving away of the bride was not a necessary part of the civil ceremony, Charlotte insisted that he was at least walking her to the judge's bench. John couldn't keep his eyes off her as she approached.

"You realize that you are marrying the most gorgeous pair of legs that ever walked the earth, don't you?" Hawk leaned over and whispered. Her tea length gown and stylish pump emphasized this feature.

"Oh, that's just a fringe benefit. You should see her clavicle." He said in jest, but his eyes rested momentarily on her collar bone, carefully ornamented with a single strand of pearls.

By this time she was at the bench, and quirked an eyebrow at them. "Boys, while I appreciate the attention, it's time to come back to earth."

"And feisty to boot." Hawk concluded, as the ceremony started.

"We have gathered here today with these witnesses to legally bind this man and woman in the state of matrimony. Please state your names for the record." Both Charlotte and John did so in turn. "Please join hands." Again they did so. "Do you, John Francis Xavier McIntyer take Charlotte Sue McKenzie to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." John managed a note of solemnity in his answer.

"And do you, Charlotte Sue McKenzie take John Francis Xavier McIntyer to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." She couldn't help but giggle a little.

And with that they were married but as they enjoyed their first marital kiss, a pair of arms wrapped around them both. "So gang, where are we going on the honeymoon? I was thinking Bora-Bora or Tibet or something." Everyone was laughing in pure happiness as they left the courthouse.

_a/n; lemme know what y'all think. As an author I hate just about every chapter I write (except for chapters 10 an 11, they rocked the house!) so good reviews will be met with modesty and flames will be met with 'here here's. I know this chapter is all fluff and joy and happy bunnies after a little dramatic angst - I know, how cliche! lol. Anyway, at this point we are looking like we might still have a reception chapter and a small after-wedding-life snippet. Stay tuned!_


	13. the Still of the night

"If I could have your attention, Ladies and Germs," Hawkeye called everyone's attention to himself as he climbed up on the band's platform, a martini in one hand and an unlit cigar in the other. "As recently promoted best man and self-appointed MC, I have an announcement," he cleared his throat. "The escapees that disappeared while in transit have been located and are ready to face the music." The band that was setting up behind him made a clatter. "Literally." The crowd chuckled. "So, with no further statement I present to you the recently convicted for life, Doctor and Mrs. John F. X. McIntyre!"

The door to the cloak room which John and Charlotte had hidden in upon their late arrival, swung open, and the applause that had started at Hawk's incitement got louder and wolf-whistles and cat calls were made. The bride and groom had counted on the Best Man to be longer-winded, and had taken the opportunity to indulge themselves in a last kiss that wasn't prompted by clinking glasses. "Please, there are women and children present!" Hawkeye feigned offence. "Come out where they can see better!" Laughter abounded.

The happy couple circulated around the room, never loosing grasp of each other's hands, even though there were times they couldn't even see each other for the crowds that surrounded them.

"You gorgeous people you!" Hawkeye said, finally catching up with them half an hour and two and a half martini's later. He wrapped a gangly arm around each one, nearly locking John in a half-nelson when he moved to take a sip from his glass. "Y'know, Trap – I almost think that you sneaking out of Korea without a goodbye was for the best. None of that mushy teary stuff, and then I get to see you again now all happy! It's nice to see you in a less olive drab setting. And YOU!" He said, his head flopping around so he could look at Charlotte. "You clever little minx you! Pulling strings to get me here. You're sneaky. I like it. If he hadn't already swept you off your little feet I'd have to make a pass at you," He said then shrugged. "Aw, what the hell!" Then leaned in planting a huge kiss on her. While Trapper just stood, still head locked and laughed.

"Benjamin, your Martini doth run dry." A very educated and posh voice said sarcastically from behind them.

Quickly, Hawk turned to face the short, roundy brunette that stood behind them, proffering a full glass, bringing the guests of honor along with him. "Evey! You sainted amongst all women!" Finally freeing his captives he reached for the full glass, not even noticing as the girl took the nearly empty glass from him and emptied it of its dregs. "If you are trying to ply me with booze, I just want you to know . . . it will work." He said, leaning over to wrap an arm around her waist, but his eyes were fixed on the glass. "You and I are about to make each other very happy." He said before downing a large percent of the liquid.

"I'm his plus one by the way." The girl attached to Hawk's hip said with an apologetic grin.

"Oh, yeah, Trap, Charlotte – this is Evey. She just so happened to be visiting the states when you called."

Evey rolled her eyes. "Lovely introduction, you social aficionado, you. Evelyn Marsden, pleasure to meet you. And congratulations." Evey said, shaking their hands.

But before she could make any more small talk, Hawkeye looked at his glass and lifted it as if in an epiphany. "Oh! Trap! I have a surprise for you. C'mon over here." Releasing Evelyn he and John started walking towards the far edge of the room together, leaving the girls to follow out of curiosity.

"So are you Hawkeye's, fiancée, girlfriend?" Charlotte asked her guest.

Evelyn chuckled. "Lord no! The only committed, long-term relationship Benjamin is in is with his drink. I just occasionally play Zelda to his F. Scott." Charlotte couldn't help but laugh. Clearly, Evey had no qualms about being completely honest about the dysfunctional nature of Hawk's personality and her part in it. "I do love your gown, by the way. Absolutely stunning."

"Thank you. So, Hawk said you were visiting the states. Where are you from, exactly?' Charlotte carried on with polite chit-chat.

"Oh, just a small, no-account hamlet in the middle of England. I'm sure you have never heard of it so I shan't tell you where so as you don't have to feel badly when you don't remember." She had a playful sparkle in her honey colored eyes.

"I'm pretty well traveled, try me." Charlotte challenged jovially.

"Puddleham." Evelyn said the name with an arched brow.

"You were right." Charlotte said with a rueful grin, shaking her head.

The girl's laughter was suddenly interrupted by John's incredulous voice upon his first seeing Hawkeye's surprise. "How the HELL!" He hollered, laughing gleefully. "Where on earth did this come from?" he asked his Best Man. All Charlotte saw sitting on the small table was a pile of what looked like lab equipment – all glass beakers and tubing and Bunsen burners, but clearly it meant something to John.

"Do you know what's going on?" The bride whispered to Evelyn.

She just chuckled softly. "I have no idea of the meaning of it all, but Benjamin has been drinking from it since we arrived from the ceremony. Frankly it tastes like hairspray, but whatever keeps his rubber ducky of happiness afloat . . ."

"Klinger was, ironically, one of the last to leave Korea." Hawkeye said as he turned a spigot and filled a glass pitcher with a clear liquid and both he and John laughed. "And as I was not, shall we say, in the mental or emotional place to think of such things, he dismantled it, and brought it back with him." He stirred the mystery fluid. "He shipped it to me a few months back with a note. It's been sitting in a box in my attic since then. I thought this could be my wedding gift to you." He poured it out into four martini glasses. "A toast to your nuptials from the Legendary, the one, the only, still." He passed the glasses around to those assembled around him. "In fact," He paused and looked around, then whistled loudly. "If I could have what's left of all of your attention. I'd like to make a toast." He raised his glass. "I've known Trapper, for what feels like a lifetime. And I have his beautiful wife to thank for the fact that I will now have the opportunity to be friends with him for another lifetime. 'Cause we'd both be to dumb and glum to bother finding each other again without her. And that's how I know she's perfect for him. In just the week that I have known her and seen how she reacts to him, I've seen it all – she knows when to push him, she knows when to let things go, and when she's convinced she's right she's not above going behind his back." The crowd laughed at this. "But in all seriousness – you have both seen war. You have both seen tragedy. You have both felt misery. Now you've found each other and found happiness with each other. Now the trick is to not let go. Hold onto each other, no matter what comes. If you can survive all you have on your own, imagine what you can face together – and what you can face from each other." Again, laughter. "I wish you both the best! So now, if you'd all join me in raising your glasses to John and Charlotte!"

The crowd chorused the toast and knocked back whatever drink they had in their hands. Charlotte nearly choked on hers, cause Trap and Hawk to laugh uncontrollably. "What is this?" She managed to choke out.

"Anti-freeze."

"Finest Kind"

"Mother's Milk"

"Breakfast." The boys took turns listing its names.

"It's what got us out of Korea alive and relatively sane."

Charlotte looked at them, looked at her 'martini' then shrugged. "In that case . . ." She knocked back the rest of the glass. "Bottoms up, boys."

The giggles attacked again and didn't dissipate until the band started playing.

"Oooh, Glenn Miller." Evelyn appreciated the tune that was being played.

"Ma'am, I knew Glenn Miller – this is no Glenn Miller." Hawkeye insisted, grabbing her by the arm and leading her to the dance floor.

"Oh yes it bloody well is. This is 'In the mood' you deaf imbecile." She insisted playfully. And with that they disappeared into the crowd.

John looked at Charlotte. "You want to dance now, or hit the buffet table?"

She pondered for a moment. "Dance now, nosh later." She said pouring herself another martini and knocking it back quickly. "If you just bolt it down it doesn't hurt so badly."

John just laughed. "I love you, Charlotte McIntyre."

"Well, that's good because the feeling is mutual Trapper John."

* * *

_A/n; yah! A new chapter! As always, all comments welcome! Also, input on what perspective you want the afterwards to be from and when would be nice. I am kicking around some ideas to tie up my ends, but I like input! Thanks to the MASHtalk forum for advice on the fate of the still and all hail Wikipedia for it's many splended uses._


	14. Conclusion

_Conclusion; Three years later_

"C'mon Kim! Just do it already!" Kathy's voice taunted from the street. Kim looked down the narrow alleyway between the house and the garage to where the ramp had been set up. His step-sister had just proven that it wasn't at all complicated to pedal hard enough to speed up the ramp, jump the row of trash cans, and land safely on the cul-de-sac.

"I just don't want to get into trouble." He said with a shrug. He always got into trouble, with Kathy around. Well, he got into trouble on his own too, but more with her.

"C'mon! Aunt Charlotte is upstairs taking a nap, she'll never know."

With a determined nod, Kim pushed the bright red Schwinn off its kickstand and was about to start peddling when the sound of fast approaching footsteps gave him reason to pause.

"Just what do you think you two are doing?" Becky tried to sound imperious and commanding as she approached her younger siblings in the company of the boy from next door. Really, she just sounded snobby to them, but that didn't stop her.

"None of your business." Kathy sneered, childishly. "And you won't go ratting on us to Aunt Charlotte or Daddy, either!" She insisted shortly, knowing her sister's tattle-tale nature.

"What's to stop me?" If looks could kill, both sisters would be slain.

Kathy gave her sister a long, hard look, and then pointedly changed her gaze to her companion. "Well, as far as they know, you are at the Library, studying. So unless Joey has changed his name to 'library' and 'studying' is the cool-kid slang for holding hands, you will be in as much trouble as we will."

Becky glared, and then sighed. "FINE!" And with that, she stormed off to the front porch, taking her books back from Joey. They stood there a moment, saying their goodbyes.

Once again, Kathy signaled for Kim to start, and this time he did, only to get a look of terror in his face, and frantically try to break before his ascent up the ramp. Kathy didn't notice her father's car pulling up the driveway, worrying Kim, she just noticed him slam on the breaks and go flying ankles over handle bars, landing him right in the middle of the trash cans.

"What the hell?" Both John and Charlotte said at the exact same time, him jumping out of the car and her flinging open a window worriedly.

"What is going on out there?" Charlotte called to John, who had sprinted over to the kids, quickly gathering all the information he needed just from the set up. He looked over to the house and saw Joey trying to sneak back to his own yard.

"Don't worry about it. I'll handle it." He called back up to her. "You feeling any better?"

Charlotte shook her head. "No, but are leaving tonight anyway. Tell those kids to get in here and get packed or they'll be stuck wearing the same clothes for 2 weeks!" She disappeared quickly back into the house with a grumbling about the phone ringing.

John chuckled a little – best to get it out of his system now. He couldn't help it that he found Charlotte adorable when she was cranky, but she never appreciated his amusement at those times.

Picking Kim up off the ground, brushing him off and discovering no broken bones, he pushed him and Kathy forward, marching them to the front door. "Joseph Alkonis! I know you aren't trying to skulk off. Rebecca, you too! All of you, in the house, NOW!"

Charlotte was on the phone in the kitchen. "What's that, Hawk? I couldn't hear you – my children we being marched in prisoner style. Oh, we're planning on leaving here around 4. They way John drives we should make it in around 7pm. Will that work? Okay, see you then – tell Evelyn that we're sorry we'll be missing her and to have a safe flight. Bye for now." She turned to look at the line-up John had formed for her, full of skinned knees, guilty looks and embarrassed blushes. "I don't want to know. Just everyone go pack."

John leaned over to kiss her forehead. "You go take some more Pepto-Bismol, I'll sort this lot out." As soon as she was gone he turned back to the kids. "Alright troops – it's 1500 hours now, we bug out in an hour. Make it snappy!" He motioned them up the stairs, grabbing Joey's shoulder as he tried to make another break for it, while the Doctor wasn't looking. "And you and I, my boy, are going to have a long talk about your intentions for my daughter."

* * *

They made the four hour trip to Crabapple Cove in record time; 3 hours, 15 minutes, including bathroom stops. A quick dinner, marvelously prepared by 'Grandpa Dan', was followed by a bonfire on the beach – the traditional kick off to their 2 weeks in Maine they had been observing every year since the wedding. Not one thing was out of place. The kids were herded off to the attic bedroom they shared, giving Trapper, Charlotte and the Pierce men the chance to sit around, smoke, drink and kick off their annual tradition – the two week poker tournament of doom.

"So, wait? What's a full house again?" Charlotte asked desperately looking at her cards and pleading for help.

Both Hawk and Trapped moaned, only Daniel was kind enough to answer her – for the millionth time since the tradition began. "Three of the same number, and two of the same number."

Misery crossed her face. "Oh – I'll take four then." And she folded up her cards and handed them over to John, who was dealing.

"What, did she think a full house was one of every kind of card?" Hawk asked her husband teasingly.

"Probably." He said, taking 2 cards for himself, with a chuckle, earning him a kick under the table.

The hand continued until the dealer called it. "Alrighty, let's show 'em."

"Why does no one believe me when I bluff – I've got a pair of deuces." Daniel bemoaned his hand as he dropped the cards.

"Three of a kind." John had his smug look on.

"That's good." Hawk. "But not good enough, Kemosabe." He dramatically fanned his cards for all to see. "I've always been the Straight man." He counted out the numbers, as if to prove that he did indeed have a straight, then started pulling all the chips towards himself, laughing gleefully.

"What did you have, sweetheart?" Trapper leaned over to his wife, to look at her hand, no one having bothered to wait for her to state her hand.

She shrugged miserably. "Not enough – just two pair." She threw down the cards.

"Of what?"  
"Nines"

Trapper laughed. "Yeah, and . . ." He lifted her cards, then shot a startled look at Hawk who immediately grabbed Charlotte's cards.

He glared at John. "You jerk! You had to go and marry the world's luckiest woman!"

Trapp grinned. Second best to winning the biggest pot of the night was to have your wife win it. "Of course she's lucky! She married me, didn't she?"

"That's not what your ex-wife was saying." Charlotte snarked, making everyone laugh. "I'll take that thank you!" She said pulling the pile away from Hawkeye, having to fight him for the last scoop of chips that he was trying to hide under his arms.

By Four AM, it was down to Hawkeye and Charlotte – Daniel had resigned at one, and John had passed out on the couch at two-thirty. At this point there was more conversation than betting going on, they just shuffled the cards back and forth between them. "You should have seen it Hawk. Kathy and Kim were trying to go all Joey Chitwood Thrill Show with their two-wheelers. Crazy monkeys! Two cards." She tossed cards at Hawk.

"Who knows, maybe someday bike stunts will be an Olympic sport. Dealer takes one."

Charlotte looked panicked at the idea. "Let's hope not. Oh, and then speaking of Joey's – Becky was caught holding hands with the one from next door."

Hawk's raucous laughter almost woke Trapper. "That little heart-breaker! She probably has all the boys wrapped around her little finger."

"It isn't funny Hawk! What am I supposed to do? Forbid them? Have them go all Romeo and Juliet on me? It's not that Joey isn't a good kid, but – but they're BABIES!" He kept on laughing, albeit, a little more quietly. She smiled and shrugged. "I know. . . . Flush." Hawk swore playfully, then gathered up the cards and started to shuffle. "Speaking of heart-breakers . . ." Charlotte eyed her opponent up for a moment. "What's the latest with you and Evelyn?" He shot her a dirty look as he handed her the cards to deal, with a request of 'don't even go there'. "Seriously, when are you going to marry that girl? She's perfect for you."

"I will marry her the day she'll accept me." He said looking at the cards he was given.

"When will that be?"

"The day she's convinced I mean it when I swear off other women."

Charlotte sighed. "It's doomed then." They both laughed. "Dealer takes 3"

"But just because you are all settled in marital bliss, doesn't mean we all need to be. Let's just stick to you, shall we?"

"Between the younger two's death defying acts, Becky's Casanova next door, John's overtime at the hospital and me being sick, it hasn't been too blissful of a start to the summer." She handed Hawk the 1 card he asked for. "I'll be right back – I'm going to raid the kitchen."

The sandwich she came back with 20 minutes later had Hawk grimacing. "What is that?"

"Oh, this – it's just to tide me over, I mixed up some muffins, they are in the oven."

He took the half-eaten sandwich from her, nearly loosing his hand in the process. "Salami and peanut butter on rye?"

"It tastes better then it sounds." She said her mouth full.

"No wonder you've been sick." He then fought her off as she tried to get the dubious concoction back. "Wait a minute, wait a minute. Let me get clinical here for a second – when was the last time you had the bleedies?"

"Since when is the word _bleedies_ clinical?" She said scathingly, still miffed that he stole her sandwich.

"Don't argue, I have a medical degree and I am not afraid to use it. Just answer already."

She rolled her eyes, knowing what he was insinuating, and was already convinced he was wrong. "Just two, no wait, three . . .five – damn . . ." Charlotte blanched a little. "Let's just say more then 6 weeks ago."

"So lets put 2, 3, 5 and 6 together. You've skipped a cycle or two, you are as cranky as hell," she kicked him for that one. "My point" he said rubbing his shin. "You are eating everything in sight and then yakking it all back up again. Charlotte," He paused to look at her, a gleeful twinkle in his eyes.

"Don't tell me." She moaned.

"You are pregnant. _Graviditas._ With Child. In the family way. Riding the baby train. You have a bun in the oven and have killed the rabbit. You are knocked up!" Hawkeye was now dancing around in giddiness, scooping her up in a bear hug. "We'll have you go down to Dad in the office tomorrow to be sure, but the signs are there."

"I need to sit down." Charlotte wasn't sure if she was smiling or crying. "Oh lord, how did I not see this." She slowly sank to her seat.

"I demand Godfather status." Hawk said.

"You are not even Catholic."

"I don't care! This is too great!" He said, still skipping around. "I think Evey left a bottle of that snooty champagne somewhere. Wake the daddy up, and we'll drink a toast." Not leaving such a task to her, he pulled the pillow out from under John's head and smacked him in the face with it.

"Huh? Where? What happened?" He said, still disoriented. He sat up and rubbed his bleary eyes. "What's going on Charlotte?"

"Apparently, I have news." She said with a shrug and the beginning of a giggle

"You won again?" He smirked.

Hawk returned from the kitchen juggling three glasses and a bottle tucked under his arm. "Would I be breaking out the good booze for that?"

Trapper was finally coherent. "Figured it out, have you?" Hawk paused mid pour. "Of course I knew you quack!" He glared at Hawk then turned to his wife. "I've been through this 2 other times, remember? I wanted to see how long it would take for you to catch on, and it took this third rate male nurse to finally piece it together." He rose from the couch and went over and scooped Charlotte up in his arms. "Don't look so scared sweetheart!" She was practically trembling.

"Why not? I'm terrified!" She croaked. "And yet, blissfully happy . . . and . .. wow."

By now Hawk had finished pouring all three glasses and passed them around. "Here's to the new Mommy and Daddy and little Hawkeye Jr. Cheers."

Trapp clinked glasses with his best friend and the love of his life, and shook his head. "Just when you thought you already had a happy ending, it gets even better."

~The End

_A/n; OMG!!!!! 6 year after starting this stupid story it's finally finished!! I hope you like the end, god knows I agnozied over it for the past few months! Thank you all, I hope the end satisfies - it is, in fact, the very first time that I have ever written the words 'the end' WOOO_HOOO!!_


End file.
